Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 10
Dead Man's Party Die Luft war abgekühlt, als sie auf die Straße traten, und Jace fühlte, wie sein Kopf sich klärte, während sie zur U-Bahn liefen. Neben ihm brabbelten Isabelle und Simon dummes Zeug, wobei sie redete und er wie ihr ergebenes Hündchen zuhörte, nicht ohne immer wieder einen Blick auf Clary zu werfen, die schweigend neben Jace lief. Alec trottete hinter ihnen her, wortkarg, er nahm es ihnen übel, dass er das Institut verlassen musste, um auf eine Party zu gehen, was er noch nie besonders gemocht hatte. Jace hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. In der U-Bahn starrte er aus dem Fenster auf die Schwärze dahinter. In der Spiegelung der Scheibe fing er den Blick eines Mädchens auf, das ihm aufreizend zulächelte, doch er starrte nur ausdruckslos zurück, bis sie verwirrt den Blick senkte. Früher hätte er sie hübsch und sexy gefunden, doch jetzt wirkte sie auf ihn verkleidet, übertrieben herausgeputzt und zu stark geschminkt. Er versuchte, sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum er mit einem mal so empfand, aber es verwirrte ihn. Als sie ausstieg, einige Stationen vor ihnen, versuchte sie es erneut, scheu plötzlich, obwohl Mädchen wie sie nie scheu waren, aber er konnte nicht anders. Ihr Parfüm war zu süß, es hüllte sie ein wie eine stickige Wolke. Sein Blick wurde verächtlich, und sie floh. In Brooklyn angekommen war es Isabelle, die die Führung übernahm. Den Sensor als Navigationsgerät in der Hand trippelte sie auf ihren hohen Absätzen durch die Straßen, Simon immer noch neben ihr, der anbetend an ihren Lippen hing. Jace schlenderte ihnen hinterher. Es war ihm egal, durch welche Straßen oder Gassen sie sie lotste, solange sie irgendwann dort ankommen würden, wo sie hin wollten. Alec lief neben ihm her, die Hände missmutig in den Taschen, nicht bereit, irgend eine Art von Unterhaltung zu führen. Clary bildete das Schlusslicht, und nachdem er sich zum wiederholten mal zu ihr umgedreht hatte, bemerkte er, dass sie immer mehr zurückfiel. Es war in einem kleinen Park, in dem er erneut bemerkte, dass er zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft war, um auf sie zu achten und er blieb stehen. Alec starrte ihn nur eine Sekunde lang an, bevor er erkannte, was Jace vorhatte, und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um zu Isabelle und Simon aufzuschließen - als würde er ihm damit zeigen, dass er seine Handlung missbilligte. Jace zuckte gedanklich mit den Schultern. In diesem Moment spielte es keine Rolle, was Alec dachte. Er konnte ein schutzloses Mädchen nicht einfach in der Dunkelheit verschwinden lassen. Vor allem nicht in ihrem Aufzug. "Wenn du willst, dass dich einer unbemerkt in die Büsche zerrt, hättest du einfach mich fragen können", murmelte er, als sie neben ihm lief und betrachtete sie aus halb geschlossenen Lidern. Clary sah nicht auf, verzog aber die Lippen. "Kannst du nicht jemand anderen anmachen und mich einfach in Ruhe lassen?", knurrte sie ärgerlich. Ihre Schuhe schienen sie ungemein zu interessieren, denn sie betrachtete immer noch die Spitzen der schwarzen, hohen Stiefel, während sie ungelenk einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Er fragte sich, ob sie so nervös war, dass sie nicht anders konnte. "Und danach kratze ich wieder deine Überreste vom Fußboden, nachdem du dich von einem Dämon hast flachlegen lassen?" Es sollte eigentlich ein Scherz sein, ein dummer, aber eben ein Scherz. Er kam nur leider nicht an. "Kannst du eigentlich nur ans flachlegen denken?", giftete sie plötzlich und ihre Augen wurden wild, als sie den Kopf hoch riss. "Sorry, dass meine Anwesenheit deine sonstigen Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten behindert!" Er war kurz davor, sie einfach stehen zu lassen. Vorauszueilen, was ihm nicht schwer fallen würde, immerhin war sie so viel kleiner als er und so unsicher auf den Beinen durch die hohen Stiefel, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Sie hatte ihn nicht ansehen können bei diesem Satz. Ihre Augen streiften in die Ferne, als würde sie lieber ganz wo anders sein. Also sagte er nur: "Weißt du, manche Menschen sind nicht ganz so geübt im Umgang mit Sarkasmus und sollten deshalb manchmal einfach nur den Mund halten." Zumindest errötete sie schuldbewusst, eine einsame Straßenlaterne beleuchtete ihre sich dunkler färbenden Wangen. Sie errötete, aber sie entschuldigte sich nicht. "Bis vor ein paar Tagen wusste ich nicht mal, dass mit meinem Leben was nicht stimmt", flüsterte sie angespannt. "Und dann tauchst du auf und lässt alles zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase. Ich dachte, mit meinem Kopf wäre alles in Ordnung, aber dann erzählen mir Männer, die aussehen wie aus einem üblen Horrorfilm, dass jemand in meinem Hirn herumgepfuscht hat. Und jetzt werde ich diesen jemand treffen, der mir vielleicht sagen kann, wie ich erfahre, was ich alles vergessen habe." Sie atmete tief und zittrig ein. "Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich es wissen will. Aber was ist, wenn ich es hinterher doch nicht mehr will?" "Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte er in die Nacht und beobachtete sie von oben herab, wie sie mit einer unbewussten Geste verklebte Haarsträhnen von ihrem Nacken strich. Ein Hauch Parfum wehte zu ihm, vermischt mit dem Geruch ihres Schweißes. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mit Gegenfragen antwortest", murmelte sie und schien anklagend klingen zu wollen, doch er konnte das schmale, unterdrückte Lächeln sehen. "Doch, das tust du", sagte er leichtin. Clarys Jacke verrutschte ein Stück, als sie den Arm wieder sinken ließ, und enthülle ihre bloße, weiße Schulter. "Du möchtest es doch noch wissen, oder?", fragte er, nur um sich selbst abzulenken. Es gelang nur schwer. "Ich...", sie blinzelte und blickte in die Nacht, als würde sie dort die Antwort finden. "Vielleicht schon..." Sie atmete tief ein und senkte den Kopf, sah ihn von unten herauf an. Ihr Blick hatte etwas an sich, das ihr ganz und gar nicht bewusst sein konnte, sonst hätte sie nicht so einen unschuldigen Ton gehabt: "Würdest du es wollen?" Diese grünen Augen raubten ihm den Atem. In der Ferne rief Isabelle etwas, und Clary Kopf drehte sich. Sie hatte die Jacke noch immer nicht hochgezogen und er beobachtete seine Hand, wie sie sich fast von allein hob. Seine Finger strichen über silbrig schimmernde Haut. "Natürlich", murmelte er. Seine Fingerspitzen prickelten. Clary drehte sich zurück zu ihm. Ihre Wimpern warfen lange, schmale Schatten über ihr Gesicht, ihr Blick glitt überrascht zu seiner Hand herab. "Was?", fragte sie leise, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie sie in diesem Moment aussah, wäre sie vor Scham im Boden versunken. "Wissen", flüsterte er. Es kostete ihn so viel Kraft, die Finger ruhig zu halten, die sich so gern ihrem schlanken Hals genähert hätten, ihren Rücken hinabgleiten wollten. Sie war keins von den Mädchen, mit denen er das normalerweise tat. "Ich würde es..." "Jace!" Alecs Stimme klang schneidend und laut und merkwürdig. Clary sah zuerst auf und er verweilte nur einen Moment länger, bevor er die Hand sinken ließ und sich dann umdrehte. Der dunkelhaarige Schattenjäger starrte zu ihm herüber. Jace konnte den brennenden Blick auf sich fühlen. Wie ferngesteuert hob Alec die Hand und zeigte auf etwas, das hinter einer Reihe parkender Autos versteckt war. "Ich glaub, wir sind da", sagte er und Jace ging auf ihn zu. Hinter den Wagen tauchte eine Reihe ölig schimmernder Maschinen auf. Verdrehte Kabel und organisch anmutende Chromrohre ließen die Motorräder wie verzerrte, gekrümmte Körper wirken, die um Erlösung flehten. Er konnte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht beinahe sehen, als er mit der Hand über das glatte, irgendwie lebendig wirkende Metall strich. "Ich glaube, das wird eine interessante Nacht." Der Mann, der ihnen die Tür öffnete, war so ganz und gar nicht das, was sich Jace unter dem Obersten Hexenmeister von Brooklyn vorgestellt hatte. Groß und hager lehnte er mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und musterte sie herablassend, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, wobei ein leichtes Lächeln seine blau geschminkten Lippen umspielte. Grüne Augen - eine leuchtende Iris mit katzenhaft geschlitzten Pupillen - verweilten auf jemandem hinter Jace, doch er sah sich nicht um. "Magnus Bane?", fragte Isabelle mit der Art Tonfall in der Stimme, die sie immer bei Männern anbrachte, die ihr gefielen, und ihr Körper hatte eine Haltung angenommen, die herausfordernd wirkte. Auffordernd. Metall klirrte leise, als Magnus sich halb drehte, einen Fuß gegen den Türrahmen stemmte. Er lächelte, aber es galt nicht Isabelle. "Wer will das wissen, Schattenjäger?", fragte er leichthin. Nichts an ihm deutete darauf hin, dass er sie einlassen würde. Sein schwarzes, gegeltes Haar stand in unzähligen Spitzen ab. Mit seiner von Schnallen und Nieten bedeckten Kleidung wirkte er wie einer der vielen Gäste des Pandemoniums. Schwarzer Glitter um seine Augen ließ das grün noch leuchtender wirken. "Ich wüsste nicht, was euch herführen könnte." Isabelle schien ihn nicht im mindesten zu interessieren. Aber es wäre nicht Isabelle gewesen, wenn sie sich davon hätte abschrecken lassen. Überlegen zog sie die Einladung aus ihrem Ausschnitt, als hätte sie sie nur für diesen Moment dort verstaut und hielt sie ihm hin. "Ich bin eingeladen", sagte sie höflich und herausfordernd zugleich. "Und ich dachte mir, ich bringe ein paar Freunde mit." Mit spitzen Fingern zog ihr der Hexenmeister den zusammengefalteten Bogen aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn wie ein totes Insekt. "Da war ich wohl betrunken", sagte er pikiert und warf ihnen einen weiteren Blick zu, von oben herab. Erneut war es jemand hinter Jace, der etwas anderes bekam. Ein leichtes Zucken der Augenbraue. Ein angedeutetes Lächeln. Er fragte sich, wer hinter ihm stand, sah sich aber auch jetzt nicht um. Magnus richtete sich auf, eine leichte Verbeugung und er machte ihnen den Weg frei. "Nur herein, Kinder der Nephilim", sagte er spöttisch. "Und lasst meine Gäste am Leben." Und dann waren sie drin. Die Wohnung am Ende einer langen, wackligen Treppe wirkte wie eine psychedelische Disco, angefüllt mit allen Arten von Schattenwesen, die sich zu den stampfenden Klängen irgendwelcher Technomusik bewegten oder einfach in kleinen Gruppen zusammen standen und sich unterhielten. Jace konnte Flügel sehen und Schwimmhäute, fremdartige Hautfarben. Blätter und Zweige, die aus Köpfen wuchsen. Pupillenlose Augen und blitzende, spitze Fangzähne. Sein Herz raste im Takt der wummernden Bässe. Er verlor die anderen schnell aus den Augen, machte sich aber nichts daraus. Die Hände in den Taschen schlenderte er gelangweilt durch die Massen und genoss das Dröhnen der Musik, die ihm den Schädel sprengen wollte und es unmöglich machte, auch nur zu denken. Aus einer Ecke lächelte ihn eine kleine Fee an, in ihrem Haar wuchsen Blumen und ihre Kleid bedeckte nur das nötigste. Mit schwingenden Hüften kreiste sie langsam um sich selbst. Auffordernd legte er den Kopf schief und wartete, während sie zu ihm herüber kam. Ihre goldfarbene Haut schimmerte in den zuckenden Lichtblitzen und er verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagte, als sie ihren Körper an ihn drängte und ihm kleine Verheißungen ins Ohr flüsterte. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals und ihre schlanken Hände auf seiner Brust. Ihre Haut fühlte sich an wie Honig und roch nach Belladonna. In ihrem Haar wuchsen kleine, schwarzbraune Blumen. Ein Kuss zuviel auf ihren samtweichen Nacken und er würde den Abend im Drogenrausch verbringen. Sie war nichts für ihn oder vielleicht doch, er schaltete sein Hirn ab und genoss den Moment, bis sie sich von ihm löste, um ihn irgendwo hin mitzunehmen, ihre Augen versprachen mehr als vor den Augen aller anderen möglich war und ihre kleinen, flinken Hände schienen gar nicht warten zu wollen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um abzulehnen; sie lächelte bedauernd, zog eine Kette winziger, schimmernder Blüten aus ihrem Haar und legte sie ihm um den Hals, dabei streiften ihre Lippen seine mehr als nur eindeutig und ihr aufforderndes Zwinkern zeigte ihm, dass er sie damit jederzeit erreichen konnte. Jederzeit. Fast war er bereit, die Halluzinationen in Kauf zu nehmen, aber er beherrschte sich. Bedauernd schwebte sie davon. Ihre goldene Haut schimmerte und sie warf ihm noch im gehen einen herausfordernden Blick zu, verführerisch über die Schulter. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er es bereuen würde, mit ihr zu gehen und nur die Tatsache, dass er ein Ziel hatte, hielt ihn davon ab, mit ihr in den dunklen Winkeln zu verschwinden, die es in dem riesigen Raum gab. Alecs erschien neben ihm, sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen und er warf der Kette um Jaces Hals einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Dass die Blüten nicht sofort verwelkten, war fast ein Wunder. Jace strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte noch immer das Belladonna an seinen Fingern riechen. Wortlos durchquerten sie den Raum, auf der Suche nach den anderen. Clary lehnte verloren an einer der großen Säulen, die die Decke des riesigen Raumes stützten. Blinkende Lichterketten tauchten ihr Gesicht in die Farben des Regenbogens und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie die beiden bemerkte, bis Alec und er fast vor ihr standen. "Habt ihr Simon gesehen?", fragte sie unsicher. "Und Isabelle?" Ein leichtes Stocken. Sie schien den Nachsatz nicht beabsichtigt zu haben und doch zeigte es, dass sie sich mehr um ihren kleinen Freund sorgte, als um irgend etwas anderes. Ohne Bedauern wies Jace auf die Tanzfläche. Es würde ihr nicht gefallen, was sie dort finden würde, und das wiederum gefiel ihm. Isabelle war nicht zu übersehen, sie strahlte wie ein Feuerwerk. Die glitzernden Pailetten unterstrichen jede ihrer lasziven Bewegungen, mit denen sie Simon umgarnte, als wolle sie das Vorspiel schon auf der Tanzfläche stattfinden lassen. Der Irdische wirkte neben ihr wie ein Hampelmann, wobei seine offensichtliche Unfähigkeit, zu tanzen, nur dadurch noch übertroffen wurde, dass er kaum wusste, ob er sie ansehen oder gleich in Ohnmacht fallen sollte. Trotzdem konnte er keinen Blick von ihrem geschmeidigen Körper lösen. Clarys Augen wurden immer größer und sie verzerrte die Lippen wütend. Er konnte ihr Schnauben hören und das Lachen des Hexenmeisters, der die ganze Zeit im Schatten der Säule gestanden hatte und sich jetzt bemerkbar machte. "Magnus", sagte er, doch er wurde rüde unterbrochen, als sich ein wütender Vampir vor ihn schob und den Gastgeber fixierte. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und war froh, dass es außer Alec niemand bemerkte. Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen zwischen Magnus und dem Vampir war nicht nur amüsant, sondern öffnete ihnen auch den Weg in das Schlafzimmer des Hexenmeisters. Dem einzigen Ort der ganzen Wohnung, an dem sie ungestört waren. Die Geräusche der Party waren hier leise genug, dass man sich unterhalten konnte, auch wenn die schreienden Farben der Einrichtung ihm in den Augen weh taten. Nachdenklich trat Jace an eines der von regenbogenfarbenen Vorhängen verdeckten Fenster und blickte hinaus. Die Scheiben waren abgedunkelt, aber man konnte trotzdem noch die Sterne sehen. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte, als die anderen sich eine bequeme Stelle im Raum suchten und sah Magnus an der Tür stehen, die Arme verschränkt und abwartend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Alecs Offenheit war, die sie so weit gebracht hatte - nachdem Magnus den Vampir freundlich, aber auf äußerst unangenehme Weise aus der Tür befördert hatte, konnte der junge Schattenjäger nicht an sich halten und verriet, dass sie es gewesen waren, die eines der vor der Tür geparkten Dämonenbikes zerstört hatten. Es war vielleicht nicht besonders geschickt gewesen, das zuzugeben, doch der Hexenmeister schien mehr amüsiert als alles anderes. Dass Jace ihm schlussendlich drohte, um Magnus zu einem Gespräch zu überreden, bedauerte er irgendwie, aber schließlich musste er sein Image aufrecht erhalten. "Nett", sagte er jetzt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, genau wie der Hexenmeister. Eine perfekte Imitation, nur dass er dabei nicht so ... anders wirkte. Magnus schien das zu bemerken, denn er lächelte amüsiert. Und desinteressiert. "Also." Magnus lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Erneut schweiften seine Augen von einem zum anderen, hafteten aber einen kurzen Augenblick länger auf Alec. "Was führt euch her, Schattenjäger?" "Sie sind wegen mir hier", Clary richtete sich auf. Sie hatte auf dem schreiend gelben Bett Platz genommen, einen äußerst interessanten Moment lang versucht, ihr Kleid so zurecht zu zupfen, dass es nicht noch kürzer wirkte, als es war, und schließlich einfach die Beine übereinander geschlagen, als es ihr nicht gelang. Ihre Jacke war zur kurz, um sich genügend zu bedecken. Das hatte er an Frauen noch nie verstanden - dass sie solch unnütze Kleidungsstücke trugen - doch in diesem Augenblick war es einfach nur perfekt. Er begann lautlos zu summen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich wohler gefühlt, wenn Isabelle ihr ein paar dieser durchscheinenden, schwarzen, halterlosen Strümpfe gegeben hätte, die sie manchmal anzog. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er die schwarze Spitze sehen, weißes Fleisch darunter. Süße Versprechungen... Den weiteren Verlauf der Unterhaltung ignorierte er einfach, versunken in die Vorstellung, bis Magnus sagte: "War es nicht Oscar Wilde, der sagte: Ein Elternteil zu verlieren, das könnte man noch als Missgeschick durchgehen lassen. Aber alle beide zu verlieren, das sieht doch schon sehr nach Unachtsamkeit aus." In seinem Kopf explodierte etwas und Jace stieß ein leises Zischen aus, seine Nägel gruben sich in seine Oberarme, bis der Schmerz ihm kurz den Atem raubte. Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen ließ. Dann entspannte er sich. Vorsichtig. Er wäre dem überheblichen Hexenmeister nur zu gern an die Kehle gesprungen. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es. Clary sagte etwas, er verstand sie nicht gleich, und dann tat er es erneut, drückte fest zu, bis sich sein Kopf wieder klärte. Der Hexenmeister konnte es nicht wissen. Vielleicht. Und selbst wenn, war das nicht der Moment, einen Fremden wegen seiner eigenen Vergangenheit zu ... verletzen. "Valentin", sagte Magnus gerade, als hätte er den Namen noch nie gehört. "Das ist ja wirklich eine hässliche Lage, in der du da steckst, Mädchen", fuhr er entschuldigend und völlig ungerührt fort, "aber das hat doch absolut gar nichts mit mir zu tun." "Weißt du", antwortete Jace an Clarys Stelle und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, der eine Drohung hätte sein können, oder auch nur eine Unterstreichung seiner Worte. Er ließ das offen. Der Versuch des Hexenmeisters, sich elegant aus der Affaire zu ziehen, machte ihn wütend. "Wir sind heute schon ziemlich lange auf den Beinen. Die Stillen Brüder interessieren sich nicht besonders für Uhrzeiten, immerhin schlafen sie nie." Er lachte, als wäre das ein kleiner Scherz, aber niemand schien zu glauben, dass er wirklich einen machen wollte. "Es kann sehr ermüdend sein, sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, und wir wären gar nicht hier, wenn sie nicht etwas gefunden hätten in Clarys Kopf, bei der Suche nach ihren Erinnerungen, die jemand versiegelt hat. Da war ein Name. Wenn ich mich doch nur daran erinnern könnte..." Er konnte sich sehr, sehr gut daran erinnern. Der Hexenmeister lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen", murmelte er und starrte auf das Mädchen. "Aber ich war überheblich und so stolz auf mein Werk, dass ich es in meinem Größenwahn nicht lassen konnte." "Sie haben mich signiert?!", fragte Clary fassungslos. Sie hatte die Hände um sich geschlungen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich unwohl fürchtete. Jace schwieg. Er hatte den Hexenmeister da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Magnus' schlanker Finger schrieb Buchstaben aus Feuer in die Luft und Clarys Augen leuchteten erkennend auf, als würde sie das sehen, was in ihrem Geist stand. "Es war so leicht", erklärte er sinnend. "So perfekt. So makellos. Die Elfenkönigin hätte vor deinen Augen Hof halten können und du hättest es mit einer Drehung deines Kopfes sofort wieder vergessen." Clary schluckte. Sie schien nicht fragen zu wollen, musste aber. Sie wirkte, als kenne sie die Antwort bereits. Er kannte sie. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten. "Wer war das?", flüsterte sie trotzdem, als brauche sie die Bestätigung. Oder hoffte auf eine andere Antwort, als die, die sie ganz sicher bekommen würde. "Deine Mutter", antwortete Magnus und wischte mit einer Handbewegung die glühenden Buchstaben aus der Luft. "Aber das wusstest du ja bereits." Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag